The crime scene in the nice, normal neighbourhood
by canny-bairn
Summary: Even profilers can appreciate the beauty that surrounds death.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing in relation to Criminal Minds.**

**Here's my one-shot for the 'All the colours of the rainbow' challenge, on chit chat on authors corner – go check out what's going on over there, there's loads of stuff happening :D**

**It's set sometime after season six finale after JJ coming back, and is a little friendship piece for two characters that I usually like writing in conflict. **

**My pairing is: JJ and Morgan **

**My sentence was suggested by: Brittanydelko4ever (awesome sentence btw :D)**

**As always let me know what you think!**

...

_She was suppose to be surveying the crime scene looking for even the slightest hint as to who was responsible, instead she was caught off guard by the beauty of her surroundings, the golden brown leaves floating through the air landing wherever they saw fit, the reds and yellows in the trees, completely untainted somehow unaware of the bright red blood and devastation the marred the ground underneath._

The smell of rotten decay meshed with the fragrant freshly cut grass. The mangled corpse of their latest victim sprawled indecently on the pristine lawn outside an idyllically white suburban home, similar to any other upper class neighbourhoods in the southern state.

A symbolic gesture made by their UNSUB, his own attempt to destroy the perfect family life he never had.

JJ tore her eyes away from their unidentifiable victim and back to the street. Neighbours were hovering in the street behind the police cordon. Shocked and frightened faces stared towards the crime scene, their horror that an event so atrocious like murder could occur in their quiet street was unbelievable to all onlookers.

A flicker of white dragged the blonde's attention back to the twisted body on the ground.

An _Anartia jatrophae_, JJ mused, more commonly known as a White Peacock butterfly - the childhood obsession in sleepy East Alleghany with butterflies floating to the front her consciousness as she stood frozen to the spot.

The butterfly fluttered around the distressing scene, oblivious of the juxtaposition of its newly revealed life with the violent death on the blood drenched ground.

JJ frowned as she watched the butterfly fly higher, the fragile wings soon lost in the hazy light.

"You okay girl?" Morgan asked in concern as he stood opposite his colleague.

JJ dragged her eyes to his before placing the blue evidence glove over her left hand and repeating the process with the other. "My bet, this is Veronica Laughlin."

"What makes you think its Veronica?" Morgan looked down at the mangled remains. "The UNSUB has been positioning his victims so their eyes are wide open in horror. This is overkill. Besides he's following a pattern, usually disposing his first victim before he even kills his newest. Veronica was taken after Michelle Roberts."

"Michelle Roberts was a prostitute with a heroin addiction from downtown. Veronica was a single mom working to keep her kid in a top notch private school. They lived in a similar street to this." JJ replied confidently.

Morgan raised an unsure eye at the newest profiler's deduction. "So why break the trend?"

JJ shrugged nonchalantly while bending down to look closer at the victim. "She probably reminded him of someone, probably a female relative, like his mom or sister. He couldn't rape her like the others so he got frustrated, that's why we have overkill."

"You can't tell if there was sexual assault. I mean look at these remains. There's no way the coroner is going to be able to get a dental match or fingerprints never mind a SAE kit done." Morgan glanced over to JJ's neutral expression.

The Pennsylvanian shook her head. "Michelle Roberts is probably dead too, she'll be dumped close. We should get the locals to search the fields behind these houses."

"We don't know that this isn't Michelle Roberts." The senior profiler pointed down at the victim.

JJ looked down before casting her eyes back to the busy street. "No, we don't."

"You sure you're okay?" Morgan asked quietly.

JJ nodded once. "We're dealing with a sexual sadist. My gut is telling me this is Veronica Laughlin and that the UNSUB messed up this time because she unnerved him. She's different from the other women he's previously taken. I think he could live or works close to here."

"All of this because of the overkill." Morgan stared back in disbelief.

JJ ignored the look and stepped back, away from the bloodied body. "He's going to go on a frenzy kill. Hotch should get some reporters together. The UNSUB will just start grabbing women..."

"Slow down JJ. We should wait and see if we can get an ID first on these remains." Morgan came to her side pressing his hand onto the petite woman's shoulder to stop her.

JJ looked up confidently. "Derek this isn't going to end well."

"AGENTS!" Both turned right as a local police officer came running towards them, panting to catch his breath.

Morgan stepped forwards seeing the older man's distress. "What is it officer?"

"We found another body near the far fence surrounding the field." The officer informed the two FBI agents quickly. "She matches Michelle Robert's description."

Morgan flashed JJ a knowing look before they followed the older officer down the street bypassing the curious neighbours and through a small alley to the open field. A small group of police had gathered in the far corner, all of their pale faces turned away from violent scene.

The two profilers stayed in silence, until they were staring down into the wide open eyes of their second victim of the day.

JJ sighed as she saw the familiar signs of sexual assault on the middle aged woman. "It's Michelle."

"Damn." Morgan muttered with a quick shake of his head. "I'll call it in."

An hour or so later, the pair of profilers was in their government standard black SUV on their way back to the police station where their team had set up headquarters.

Morgan tapped his fingers against the steering wheel in agitation listening to JJ speak to their supervisor. "Thanks Hotch."

JJ placed the cell on her lap and turned her attention to the passing suburban streets outside of her window.

"Well, what did he say?" Morgan asked the distracted blonde.

"A woman was taken from her car outside the school where her two kids go. She was on the school run." JJ replied quietly.

Morgan locked his jaw. "Man, this UNSUB is pissing me off."

"Hotch is calling a press conference, he wants me to have a statement, ready by the time we get back." JJ mentioned distantly while watching the world go by.

The older profiler cleared his throat as he broke softly at the traffic lights. "I know not many of us have said anything... well I know Hotch has..."

"What is it?" JJ turned her head to her colleague of eight years.

Morgan took a deep breath before meeting her eyes briefly. "You're doing a great job, JJ. I wasn't sure how you'd take to profiling but you're a natural."

"Thank you, I've had good teachers." JJ smiled softly in appreciation.

Morgan chuckled bashfully. "Thanks."

"I meant Hotch and Rossi." JJ smirked in humour.

Pulling away at the lights, Morgan groaned softly and smiled. "Why are you so mean to me, girl?"

Shrugging, JJ chuckled at his mock hurt. "I guess I'm just making up for lost time."

...

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
